FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a new form of transistor that provides improved performance of transistor and IC chip circuits using transistors, such as for amplifier stages for audio amplifiers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transistor that is adapted to receive a low level input signal and to substantially increase the signal gain in a single stage without significant signal distortion, and with less signal loss, less heat buildup, faster switching times, and a tolerance to higher level input signals without shutdown, as compared with existing devices.